Not Vongola Tenth?
by SkyNakama27
Summary: Tsuna was taken to a parallel world, where in this world, he wasn't meant to be Vongola Tenth. However, his new 'tutor' has other ideas about that while training someone else... Was his purpose to guide them to the right path? -AU- -Twin Fic?-
1. Enter Sawada Ienari and Reborn

**Ok, this is an AU. slight cannon ( as in how the characters meet, etc. ) it popped in my head as I was writing the last chapter for TtP. Ehehehe.. Er.. I suggest you ignore that sentence. Seriously, ignore it..**

**Aaand I really enjoy twin fics, and ended up writing one =P**

**I DO NOT OWN KHR IN ANY WAY!**

That night, 14-year old Sawada Tsunayoshi, nicknamed Dame-Tsuna, went to bed, with the normal routine. Finishing fifteen math problems in seven minutes, and failing to reach time limit. Get whacked with a Leon Hammer and pass out. Yup, pretty normal. It seemed normal enough, but the next day, Byakuran dropped by.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"What is it, Byakuran?" Tsuna asked, after getting hit by Leon Hammer.

"Reborn and I agreed to take you to a parallel world~"

"EH?!"

"Think of it as training, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna stared at his crazy tutor. Anything to mess around with his student is called training nowadays! Why him?!

"This parallel world is different, Tsunayoshi-kun. And you'll see why." Byakuran's smile turned into a line. He wasn't too happy about it.

"How long will I have to be there?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm.. Who knows?"

"I promise you it should be at least a year there. Only three hours will go by here," said Byakuran.

Byakuran wasn't lying.. It looks like he was worried. He promised too. He doesn't normally promise unless theres a reason.

"Have a safe trip, Dame-Tsuna, and don't die!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tsu-kun! Time to get up!"

_ That doesn't sound right.. Reborn normally wakes me up._ Tsuna opened his eyes and just started to get ready. -_Is this what Byakuran meant of the parallel world? _He walked downstairs, sort of expecting Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, and Bianchi along with his mother. But it was just his mother and.. this other boy.. A blonde with hazel eyes. Who is he?

"Good morning, Nii-san," said the blonde.

"G-good morning.." Tsuna said, out of politeness. He feels a bit uncomfortable. Theres this other kid he has no idea who he is, almost the same look as his father, and was calling him 'nii-san!'

"N-nii-san! You spoke!" The blonde cried out, in surprise and a hint of joy. Tsuna was confused.. Was the Tsuna of this world mute? Oh.. He should keep his mouth shut then, shouldn't he?

"Tsu-kun!" His mother cheered. "Oh! And I found a flyer about a home tutor! It would be good for you two!" His mother exclaimed, cheerfully.

"We don't need a tutor, Okaa-san!" The blonde said, right before the doorbell rang. Nana went to open the door.

"Ciao. I'm the home tutor, Reborn," said the boy, about their age.

"Ah, welcome! Tsu-kun, Na-kun, if you don't hurry, you'll be late!" his mother called. She was the same brunette as he knew. So _some_ things have changed..?As he and the blonde boy walked to school, they were greeted by some kids.. The same bullies in his world.

"You still hang out with Dame-Tsuna, Ienari?" So he is still Dame-Tsuna, and the boy's name is Ienari.

"Well, their twins, and they stick together," said the other.

"I'll bite you to death for crowding," said the person they all knew too well, Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna and his 'twin' had rushed to their classroom. Surprisingly, they sat in the same room. Tsuna thought about it. In this world, he's mute. He has a twin brother. He was still Dame, and Reborn in this world was not an infant, and maybe not an arcobaleno. Was Leon with him? Maybe.. Maybe not.. But what was the purpose of coming here? Was it really for training? His thoughts were cut short as the teacher came in.

"We have a transfer student from Italy. Come in," the teacher said, and the student walked in. It was Reborn, from this morning. Tsuna didn't particularly bother from that point, until Reborn sat in between him and Ienari. That's when he snapped back into reality.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reborn was apparently staying at the Sawadas. Just like in his world, but in a guest room. He barged into his and Ienari's room.

"I'm not here just to tutor you two. I'm here to make Dame-Ienari into the Vongola Tenth, as orders from the Ninth."

"But you're a student like us!" Ienari countered.

"And I enrolled in your school to watch your progress. I _am_ the same age as you, but I already learned what you are learning."

"That makes no sense!" Ienari cried.

"Dame-Tsuna, can you leave for a moment?" Reborn 'kindly' asked. Tsuna narrowed his eyes for a moment after realizing in this world he probably isn't suppose to be in the mafia, after all, his 'brother' is meant to be. He nodded and left.

"Do you speak?" Reborn asked, right before he left. Wisely, Tsuna chose not to say anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Tsuna, Ienari, along with Reborn were walking to school together. It seemed normal enough until Reborn shot Ienari with a Dying Will Bullet. Tsuna watched his 'brother' running to school, realizing how embarrassing it was when he used to be shot with it. It ended up with Reborn and him walking together.

"You're not angry? I just shot your brother." Tsuna stayed quiet.

"Do you know about the mafia?" Reborn asked. Tsuna, once again, chose not to answer.

Reborn was starting to get frustrated. This boy, the older brother to the loud Ienari wasn't answering. He didn't bother to do a background check, because he wasn't training him. It struck him. Was the boy mute? Did something cause him to stop speaking? He ignored that for now. He'll do a background check after school.

It seemed that Mochida challenged Ienari to a kendo match. Reborn smirked. Ienari may be a great soccer player, but he never practiced kendo. He looked at the older twin for any reaction, but the boy was looking distant. He looked as if he missed something. Was it to speak? No, scratch that, he shouldn't jump into conclusions.

Tsuna saw Yamamoto and Ryohei. It saddened him. He misses his friends at the moment. He decided to leave, until he noticed Reborn shooting Ienari. He knew it was a dying will bullet, and then decided to watch. In the end, Ienari won. Tsuna slightly smiled and left. He didn't want to see Yamamoto or Ryohei, or else it'll hurt him more. He was about to leave, but someone grabbed him by his wrist.

"You're Ienari's brother, aren't you?" asked his fellow classmate. He knew who it was. Yamamoto Takeshi. _His_ rain guardian. Tsuna nodded, hesitantly. He really missed him. His friend.

"Ahahaha, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. He was really cool there!" said Yamamoto. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and nodded, then shook his hand, and Yamamoto let go. Tsuna whispered a sorry and ran out. He didn't want to get too close. It pained him. They may be the same people, but it's a parallel world. Something is bound to be different. He probably didn't realize that Reborn watched everything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reborn did a background check on Tsuna. The boy was mute. Confirmed. Poor grades, poor athletic skills. Nicknamed Dame-Tsuna. Reborn thought about it. The boy has a reason for just not talking, right?

"Reborn, dinner's ready," Ienari called out. "W-why are you smiling like that!"

"I have plans for training you, Dame-Ienari." Ienari shrieked and ran downstairs. He was too easy to scare.

Reborn watched the two boys. Tsuna ate slowly, Ienari ate quickly. It seems their almost complete opposites. He will make sure to get Tsuna speaking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ienari sighed. He wished Reborn wasn't so tough on his 'training'. He wasn't as tough when he would tutor Tsuna! Ienari finished his math problems and was able to be free, even for just five minutes. He looked at Tsuna. He wished his brother would talk again. He starts to wonder if Reborn had ideas for Tsuna to speak. No. He won't let him hurt him. Tsuna is kind and soft. He doesn't fight, or hurt anyone. Ienari doesn't want him to change. Reborn might change him.

"I..Ie..nari..kun.." he heard a soft whisper. He turned around to see Tsuna. His brother just spoke. Ienari doesn't know that the Tsuna right now was not the Tsuna he knew. He thinks his brother is starting to open up now.

"Yeah?"

"Are... you okay?" Ienari was puzzled. He was asking if _he_ was okay?

"I'm fine.." Ienari answered, hesitantly. His brother smiled softly and went to bed. Ienari was surprised.

"Let's see who gets him to speak first, Dame-Ienari," said Reborn.

"W-wha.. Fine. I accept. I won't let you hurt Nii-san," Ienari spoke, strongly.

"There's a boss tone," Reborn teased.

"S-shut up." Reborn smirked.


	2. Enter Gokudera and Yamamoto

**Hitsugaya-Hibari-Nico-Robin- Thank you :) Lol i didn't notice haha**

**Vidhduejcnd- I'm glad you like it :) I will do my best to continue it as far as I can ^^ I know what you mean too.. They were really good**.

**I do not own KHR. **

Tsuna would watch Ienari and Reborn 'bickering.' It reminded him when he and Reborn would do that.. But this Reborn was different. He wasn't that infant who would toy around with him, he was the teenager who got down to business. Well, that's what he's seen. He misses his tutor, the tutor who would toy around and make fun of him. It was annoying and embarrassing, but he grew used to it. He realized how much he misses his tutor at this point.

"I told you I don't want to be in the mafia!" Ienari realized he blurted that out in front of Tsuna. He was trying to think up an excuse, until..

"G-game...?" Tsuna asked, pretending to be dense. He learned last week it was actually hard for him to speak, no matter how hard he tried to speak normally.

"Y-yeah! It's a game!" Ienari said, making weird hand gestures.

"Dame-Ienari, practice those problems." Reborn gave a stack of papers to him and turned to Tsuna.

"You take this pile." Tsuna's pile was actually half the size of Ienari's. Wow.

"Dame-Ienari, use this formula." Ienari was sweating. There was no formula on the paper. How does he expect him to-he got whacked in the head with a hammar.

"Where in the world did you even get that?!" Ienari exclaimed.

"This is Leon, my shape-shifting chameleon."

"Ah! Leon!" The two turned to the only other person in the room.

"S-sorry.." Reborn smirked. It seemed like he's going to win soon.

"Nii-san.. Do you know the formula we have to use?" Ienari knew even though his brother had lower grades, there were some things Tsuna knew more than him. His brother looked at the question.

"Dame-Tsuna, you'll get more training than him if you don't work."

Tsuna shrieked in fear, not from training, but from hearing that from this Reborn.

"Ienari, _I'm_ going to win," Reborn smirked. Ienari shot him a look. Tsuna watched the two. Win? What?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Apparently, today, Gokudera transferred to the school. Tsuna felt a tug in his heart. Another of his friends. This time it was _his_ storm guardian. The protective one, Gokudera Hayato.

He shot a look at Tsuna, and then to Ienari. He didn't know who was who, but knew they were twins. He didn't know which one was Sawada Ienari. He figured it was the smaller boy, which was Tsuna. He kicked his desk, which fell over, and went to his seat, behind Reborn.

.

.

.

"Sawada Ienari is the blonde one," Reborn corrected, during break. Gokudera paused for a minute.

"I knew that. That other one just had his face and I couldn't take it," Gokudera mumbled, he was sort of embarrassed he mistook the Vongola Tenth.

.

.

.

"Sawada Ienari, I claim you unworthy of Vongola Tenth!" Ienari paused.. It was the transfer student from today, who glared at his brother. Ienari shrieked at the dynamite thrown at him.

Reborn and Tsuna were quietly watching this.

"Aren't you upset? You're brother is going to die," Reborn said, trying to get the boy upset. Instead, he stayed calm. But on the inside, he was freaking. Reborn shot Ienari with a Dying Will Bullet, and took the lights out of the dynamites, which went on for a while.

The five minutes were up, and Ienari was normal again, but there were still dynamites that were lit. Ienari was shrieking. They're going to die. The dynamites will explode.

He and Gokudera felt like they were being pushed.. But there was no one within the area with them. Or so they thought. After the dynamites blew up, the two boys turns to the person next to them. Ienari shrieked in surprise.

"N-Nii-san! I'm s-sorry! I-"

"Are you okay?"

"Eh?"

"Why do you care?" Gokudera spat.

"I... I didn't... want.." Reborn cut him off, or finished for him..

"He didn't want you two to die."

"Tenth! I'm sorry! You are fit to be the Tenth!" Gokudera starting apologizing to Ienari.

"B-but N-nii-sa-"

"I'm sorry Tenth's Onii-san!" Gokudera turned to Tsuna. Tsuna stared with wide eyes. No. He has to stay away. No. But it's rude to just leave like that.. Like last week with Yamamoto..

"I-its okay.." He whispered.

"Good job, Dame-Ienari. You have a new member to Vongola."

"Eh?!"

Tsuna chuckled at how similar the moment was. He smiled faintly and turned around.

"Nii-san?"

"Tenth's onii-san?"

"H-homework.." He whispered. Ienari nearly screamed. He forgot they still had homework!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gokudera would hang out with Ienari casually. Tsuna didn't feel jealousy, just loneliness. Ienari does invite him to join along, but Tsuna declines. It breaks him to see _him_. It's not _his_ friend. That's what his brain, or maybe intuition, say. Tsuna felt a pull on his arm and saw Ienari grabbing it.

"Nii-san, come join us!" Tsuna was hesitant. If he said no, he would probably stay in depression and feel the pain. If he said yes, it may fill that up.. But it doesn't feel right at all. He doesn't belong here, why should he intrude? He isn't suppose to be in the mafia here, right...?

"Go, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn called from the door.

"Okay, Ienari-kun," Tsuna finally answered, with a soft smile. Ienari jumped in joy. His brother said yes after ten declines!

The three boys walked in town. Ienari was especially happy. His brother is opening up, and he now is joining him and Gokudera! They saw their friend, Yamamoto.

"Yo! Ienari. Can I talk with you?" He asked. He turned to Gokudera and Tsuna. Gokudera kept no expression and Tsuna nodded. Ienari smiled in thanks and turned to Yamamoto.

"Lately... my baseball hasn't been so good.. What do you think I should do?" Ienari noticed how Yamamoto wasn't as cheery as usual.

"I.. I think you should practice. After all, they say practice makes perfect," Ienari said, after thought. He wasn't in any clubs, but helped the soccer team. He was pretty much as Dame as his brother.

"I see.. Thanks!" And Yamamoto was about to leave, until Ienari saw his brother grab onto Yamamoto's wrist. It looked like he whispered something to him, and then Yamamoto left.

"Nii...san?"

"Nothing, Ienari-kun," said Tsuna, hesitantly. He didn't buy it. His brother was smarter in a way, but Ienari knew something was up. He saw when he grabbed Yamamoto's hand. Tsuna was trembling, very slightly. He caught it.

"I-it's r-real-ly n-noth-thing.." he stuttered.

"Tenth! Behind you!" Gokudera called, and Reborn nearly whacked Ienari with a Leon hammar.

"And I was close. My hand must have slipped."

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE HAND SLIPPED YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Ienari shouted.

"You're too noisy," Reborn muttered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been two days since Ienari gave Yamamoto advice. During break, a girl from their class opened the door with a surprised face.

"Yamamoto's going to jump off the roof!" She cried. Ienari, Tsuna, and Gokudera were alert. They ran up the stairs and saw a group of people.

Yamamoto was on the rooftop edge. He watched Ienari, Gokudera, and Ienari's twin come up to the roof.

"Y-Yamamoto! I'm sorry for what I said! I was wrong!"

"It's not like you can understand. Baseball has given up on me."

"It's... It's true I don't understand.. But.. What about your dad? Won't he be lonely?" Ienari asked. This stopped Yamamoto. He then saw Ienari's twin walk toward him.

"Yamamoto.. Did you forget?" He asked, barely above a whisper. Yamamoto widened his eyes in that.

_"Don't push yourself too hard."_

He remembered the boy telling him that after Ienari's advice.

"Ienari-kun was wrong.. But he learned his mistake," the boy said, with a hoarse voice. Yamamoto turned, to come back to the roof, but unfortunately, the fence was too weak and Yamamoto fell. The boy grabbed his arm, but was falling with him.

Ienari watched in shock as Yamamoto and his brother were falling off the roof. All because of that advice he gave. He felt guilty..

"Save them with your dying will," said Reborn, and surprised Ienari. He shot him.

"REBORN! Save them with my dying will!" Ienari jumped off the roof, grabbing Yamamoto and Tsuna, and landing safely on the ground.

Tsuna realized what happened. Just like when he saved Yamamoto.. The events were probably going to be the same.. Weren't they?

"Nii-san, Yamamoto, I'm sorry.. because of me... you g-"

"Ahaha! That was fun!"

"Whaat?" Ienari couldn't believe how Yamamoto was taking this. He turned to his brother, who just smiled.

"You learned your lesson, right?" Tsuna asked, with a hoarse voice.

"I sure did.." Ienari trailed off. Tsuna was never like this.. or maybe he forgot how Tsuna would be... after the accident three years ago..*

***The reason why the Tsuna of that world turned mute.**


	3. Enter Lambo

**REMINDER!**

**This is an AU. ( Alternate Universe ^.~ ) Lambo will not be a five year old. Instead, a nine year old in this parallel world. Just like how Reborn here is the same age as Ienari. I realize I haven't mentioned Kyoko, so she'll make an appearance :P not yet tho! **

**oh yeah! **

**I DO NOT OWN KHR**

Tsuna watched the rain fall. Coincidentally, Yamamoto came over. Gokudera was also there. Ienari was trying to stop their bickering. He chuckled at how he saw the very similar moment. Ienari looked at him with a face that said 'Nii-san! Please help me!' Tsuna smiled and Ienari's face lit up.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." The two bickering boys stopped and turned to Tsuna.

"T-tenth's onii-san!"

"Tsuna is fine," he reassured.

"No. Tenth's onii-san is Tenth's onii-san."

"N-nii-san! How did you stop them so easily?" Ienari asked, wanting to know. Tsuna turned to him. He couldn't just go and say 'They were my guardians in a parallel world and I figured out how to stop them' so casually. Why? Well, it's hard enough to speak. He eventually gets a coughing fit after talking too much, which is only about twelve words, for now. And then Reborn would be questioning him twenty-four seven.

"Dame-Ienari, a boss should be able to control his subordinates," Reborn reminded. "Figure it out."

Ienari mumbled an okay and turned to his friends.

"Boss...? As in... The game's boss...?" Tsuna questioned, densely. He knew that if he acted normal, Reborn would get suspicious. He had to be careful.

"Ahahaha! Yup!" Yamamoto exclaimed, with his usual grin.

"Baseball-freak, it's no game!"

"Ahahaha! Good joke, Gokudera!"

"Shut up!" Tsuna felt a tug in his heart. He isn't the Vongola Tenth here, his 'brother' was. He wasn't jealous, but a part of him wished he could be the one to stop them. Not as 'Ienari's brother,' but as 'Tsuna.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ienari was trying to stop Gokudera and Yamamoto from bickering. The two stopped as they saw him.

"S-sorry, Tenth."

"Ahaha...ha.. Sorry, Ienari." Ienari turned to his tutor. The crazy tutor once again had an unreadable expression. The crazy tutor is up to something, thats for sure.

"Dame-Ienari, if you think I'm crazy, then you need more training."

"Hieeee! How di-"

"I read minds." Short and done.

"Die! Reborn!" cried a boy, jumping through the window.

"Hieee!" Ienari cried. "Reborn! Do you know him?"

"No." The boy hit a wall as he jumped into Ienari's room.

"I, Lambo, nine years old, am part of the Bovino Family!" The boy, Lambo, introduced with teary eyes.

Tsuna looked at Lambo. It seems the Lambo of this world is four years older. Lambo looked at Tsuna.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"He's Dame-Tsuna," Reborn answered for him.

"Dame-Tsuna, do you have grape candy?" Tsuna smiled softly. This Lambo seemed just like the Lambo he knew. Tsuna reached into his pocket and gave Lambo a grape candy.

"N-nii-san!" Ienari squeaked.

"Lambo-kun is still a child," Tsuna said, making Ienari facepalm.

"Thank you, Tsuna-nii!" Lambo exclaimed, changing from dame-Tsuna to Tsuna-nii. Gokudera fought his urge to punch Lambo, and Yamamoto started laughing.

Tsuna continued to watched the rain, which became heavy rain. Gokudera and Yamamoto were invited to sleep over. He remembered Ienari going into Dying Will Mode and then it hit him. His Vongola Ring*, contacts, headphones, mittens, and pills. The four boys, as well as Reborn had left the room. It was his chance. His onlt chance.

Tsuna looked through all his stuff, with hope of finding his things. He seemed to have found his things under his bed.. How strange...

His head automatically turned to the window, after the sound of thunder. Quite interesting. There was a storm, it was raining, and there was lightning now. As if Ienari's guardians were coming together, protecting their leader. His thoughts were cut short as the five boys entered the room.

"Tsuna-nii! Do you have grape candy?" Lambo asked.

"Nii-san! Don't give him! He just had a lot of candy already," Ienari complained.

"Dame-Ienari, it's the boss's responsibility to take care of his subordinates," said Reborn, and whacked him with a Leon hammer.

"Hieeeee! What was that for?"

"You're a good toy to mess around with."

"YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR A MONTH AND NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME A TOY!" Ienari shouted.

Tsuna winced at the tone. Ienari started apologizing and Lambo and Gokudera started fighting. Oh, it was going to be a chaotic night.

"Dame-Tsuna, what are these?" Reborn asked, gesturing to Tsuna's things. Tsuna paled instantly. No no no it was too early to be figured out! He is so dame to the point he practically left them there!

"Nii-san.. Are you okay? You look... pale.."

"Well, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Tsuna-nii!"

"I..." Tsuna tried speaking, but got into a coughing fit.

"Tsuna...?" Yamamoto asked, concerned.

"Its... normal.." Tsuna tried to say, in between coughs. He rushed out of the room, wanting to be alone. He was confused. He barley said a word, yet he started coughing. His mother came upstairs with a glass of water. He gulped it down, and felt... normal.. again.

"T-thank you.. Okaa-san."

"Tsu-kun, it's fine," Nana reassured, with a soft smile, and returned down the stairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

"Is he okay?" Yamamoto asked, worried. He knew the boy only for a short time, but felt worried already.

"Tenth.. Is your onii-san okay?" Gokudera was starting to worry as well. Lambo, for once today, decided to keep his mouth shut.

"He... has that sometimes.. It happened after a while when he talks.." Ienari answered, hesitantly.

"Dame-Ienari, expla-"

"No.. Not yet.." Ienari mumbled. He knew it was too early to tell. They were only friends for three weeks right now. It didn't feel right to talk about personal things. And now he was worried for Tsuna. Coincidently, he came back into the room, with his signature soft smile.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cried, rushing up to hug his 'big brother.'

"It's okay Lambo," his 'big brother,' reassured.

Ienari sighed in relief... But in his heart, he felt stabbed. His brother wouldn't be like this.. It was all his fault.. Tsuna would be like him, a dame student who would try to escape class with him.. But no, he's a totally different person. Ienari felt really guilty. The stupid accident changed everything.

**Is the last paragraph confusing? If so... **

**Basically Ienari feels that it was his fault his 'brother' became mute. Also, remember that Ienari thinks that the Tsuna there is his brother, but Tsuna is not from that world. **

**This "accident" shall be revealed after Ryohei and Kyoko appear =P**


	4. Enter Kyoko and Ryohei

"Good morning, Ienari-kun," said a fellow classmate.

"G-G-Good morning, Kyoko-chan."

Tsuna realized Ienari's feelings for Kyoko eventually. He knew it would eventually happen where Ryohei would get involved, but his intuition says a whole other story. Kyoko was most likely going to get involved first. He had feelings for the girl, and still did, but didn't feel anything towards her in this world.

"Nii-san, we're going to be late!" Ienari called, a few feet ahead of him. Oops. Don't space out on the way to school.. Bad bad. Hibari will bite him to death if he's late. Tsuna ran after his brother, and they made it by a minute.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

"Ienari-kun, Sawada-kun..." Kyoko started.

"Y-y-yes, K-kyoko-chan?"

"Do you want to work together on homework?"

"O-of course!" Ienari agreed immediately, Tsuna nodded and smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later!" She called, and left the classroom.

"Sawada, you better not mess up anything," said Kyoko's friend.

"Hieee! Y-yes Kurokawa-san!" Ienari shrieked. He turned to his brother, who was chuckling softly.

"It's not funny, Sawada!" Kurokawa Hana called out, which made the boy flinch slightly.

"You better not be messing with Tenth!" Gokudera called out, coming next to Ienari.

"Great, another monkey," Hana mumbled, and facepalmed.

"K-kurok-kawa-san.. G-gokudera-kun is just worried..." said Tsuna.

"Sawada, you're starting to talk!" Hana was surprised. She never heard Sawada talk.

"Y-yes..." He admitted, hoarsely. She just left. Gokudera was fuming with anger, and Yamamoto decided to join in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It ended up with Reborn, Ienari, Kyoko, and Tsuna all working on homework. Reborn had 'finished' it, somehow, and was supervising the trio. Yamamoto had baseball practice, and Gokudera had joined a club, as suggested by Ienari.

Ienari was extremely happy. Kyoko was at his house! But deep in his mind, was lurking the feeling that Reborn was planning something. Reborn and Tsuna left the room, leaving Kyoko and him together.

Tsuna said he was going out to get groceries for his mom, and overheard Lambo wanting to come. Reborn was... Reborn. Roam around, leave, come back, toy with him, and train.

"Ienari-kun, Sawada-kun is starting to speak now?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah..."

"That's good, isn't it?" She asked, with a cheery smile.

Ienari practically spaced out for a while until Tsuna came into the room after buying groceries.

"I-ienari-kun.." Tsuna whispered. "Sasagawa-san is still here.."

"HIEEEEEE!" Ienari looked to see Kyoko there, with her casual smile.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san wants to show how strong he is!" Lambo exclaimed, and took a grenade out from his pocket.

"Hieeeee! Lambo! Don't!"

"That's a cute toy, Lambo-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Ienari and Tsuna reacted quickly. Tsuna took the grenade, passed it to Ienari, who threw it out the window.

"You guys really do think alike!" Kyoko exclaimed. Ienari looked at Tsuna, and Tsuna looked at Ienari. They pretty much conveyed the same thought, 'No way.'

"Dame-Tsuna, I'd like to talk with you," Tsuna flinched at the person who said that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What were those things?" Straight to the point. Tsuna shrieked at the tone.

"You're not the Dame-Tsuna I have from these files. You're grades have been average, and you are calmer," Tsuna flinched. He figured he should at least ask Reborn about the Arcobaleno.

"Are you familiar with the mafia?" He asked.

"Are.. You an arcobaleno?" Tsuna asked, hoarsely.

"What makes you say that?" He countered.

"I.." Tsuna was going to tell him, but he just couldn't. He felt dizzy and his throat felt dry. He felt as if he couldn't speak. Reborn was getting suspicious, he watched the boy trying to speak.

"What's with you, Tsuna? Cat got you're tongue?" Reborn said, to see if that would get a reaction.

Tsuna figured it out. He isn't supposed to tell anyone. He has to act like he's part of this world.. But.. What is going on at his home? Are his friends okay? Are they cooperating?

"It seems like whatever you're hiding is big, but you can't speak a word. I won't pry further, but I am going to find out," Reborn shot a glare as he said that. It was a warning. Tsuna nodded hesitantly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" Cried the white haired senior.

"HIEEEE!" Ienari was currently trying hard to deny Kyoko's older brother, Sasagawa Ryohei.

"OTHER SAWADA!" Ryohei gestured to Tsuna.

"N-no t-thank you.."

"OKAY TO THE EXTREME!" Ienari gaped. His brother refused and Ryohei didn't pry anymore!

"Dame-Ienari, just go ahead," and Reborn shot him. He was against Ryohei.

Tsuna didn't bother to pay attention. He realized that when he thought that he wouldn't be the Tenth, he thought he would be overjoyed. But now he sees it. The fact that his friends are part of Vongola, because of Reborn, he was able to have fun, and gain friends. He was grateful for that, but didn't want them to be hurt for what would be set in the future. He feels torn in two.

"That was amazing, Ienari-kun, Onii-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed. Tsuna snapped into reality, seeing Ryohei and Ienari.

"A new famiglia member obtained," Reborn muttered.

"YOU WERE GREAT TO THE EXTREME! YOU REALLY SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hieeeee!"

"Onii-chan! Don't force him!" Kyoko exclaimed, clearly unhappy.

"Ah.. Sorry, Kyoko," he said, in a calmer voice.

"Sawada?" Ryohei gestured to the older Sawada, who seemed... different, somehow.

"Yes, Sasagawa-san?" The older Sawada asked. Ryohei seemed quiet. Then it hit him.

"YOU GUYS ARE TWINS TO THE EXTREME!" He realized. Luckily, Gokudera wasn't there that day, so he wouldn't get yelled at.

"Just noticed?" Reborn asked.

"I DID TO THE EXTREME!" The older Sawada flinched. He whispered something to the younger Sawada and Reborn, and said a 'sorry' to him and Kyoko. Ryohei was confused. Why was the older Sawada leaving? He shook that off, and looked at the younger Sawada.

"Sasa-"

"Onii-san."

"Eh? O-okay.. Onii-san.."

"YES TO THE EXTREME?"

"N-nothing.. It's getting late, and we should all get home.

"Ah, your right, Ienari-kun! See you tomorrow!" said Kyoko.

"S-see y-you tomorrow, K-Kyoko-chan."

**OK, so I'll reveal the accident next chappy! Ehehehehe! And Hibari and Mukuro will appear later...**


	5. The Accident

**note that it was 'three years ago' so hence the 'turning ten' thing youll see... And I actually wasn't so sure what to do about it.. And.. Well.., it feels kind if weird. I didn't know how to word it properly...**

**Guest- I like your idea =) and thank you for the suggestion *wink* Hmm I forgot all about the bazooka lol XD**

**Okay... I don't own KHR...**

Sawada Ienari had a fever. He felt dizzy and light-headed, but he couldn't stay in bed. His friends agreed to come over. Reborn has been suspicious of his weirdness, and Tsuna was lost in thought, but noticed him act different.

"Good afternoon, Tenth, Reborn-san, and Tenth's Onii-san!" Gokudera greeted, as he opened the door to the twin's room.

"Yo, Ienari, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted.

"Why are you here?" Gokudera mumbled.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san decided to join!"

"You're what, eight, and you call yourself by your name?" Gokudera said, annoyed.

"Dame-Ienari! Tsuna-nii! Stupidera is being mean!"

"W-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Lambo started crying. Ienari was getting a headache. Tsuna looked at Ienari, and shot a 'what's wrong' look. Ienari shook his head, gesturing he was fine. He didn't want to worry Tsuna.

"Ienari, is it true you're helping the soccer club tomorrow?" Yamamoto asked, curiously. Ienari barely heard him, as his head felt stuffed. His vision started getting blurry, and he felt like he was going to fall. He felt supportive hands, and lost conscious.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

( Flashback as well as dream )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Two_ _little boys were playing in the park happily. Yes, they were Ienari and Tsunayoshi. Ienari was swinging, and Tsuna was pushing him._

_"Onii-chan, you should swing too!" Ienari exclaimed, feeling a little guilty for having his brother being pushed._

_"Are you sure, Nari-kun?" Tsuna asked._

_"Onii-chan!" Ienari exclaimed, with a pout._

_"Okay okay!" Tsuna got on the swing next to Ienari, and started swinging._

_"Onii-chan, are you excited? We'll be turning ten soon!" Ienari exclaimed happily._

_"Yeah!" Tsuna smiled._

_Nana was watching her sons playing on the swings so happily. She loved watching them having fun. It warmed her heart watching them._

_It was starting to get late, and they started to walk home. Ienari was walking and running freely, while Tsuna held his mother's hand. It seemed completely fine, but that day changed everything in the Sawada household._

_The sign said walk, so the three members walked on the street, and Ienari was ahead of them. Unfortunately, its never safe enough on the street, and a truck driver was passing the street when it was red for him. Ienari was about to get hit, until Tsuna pushed him out of the way_.

_"Onii-chan!"_

_"Tsu-kun!"_

_Fortunately, he was fine. However, he was unconscious. The truck driver had called 911 and kept apologizing to Nana._

_Tsuna was unconscious for a week in the hospital. Thankfully, he wasn't injured, but fell on the head, knocking him out. Ienari tried hard to not to cry, for he feels it was his fault. Their birthday was ignored, and Ienari didn't care anymore. From that, he hated his birthday, a reminder of what happened. Tsuna woke up eventually._

_"Nii-san!" Ienari then started crying in joy. He changed from Onii-chan to Nii-san from then._

_The past week, Ienari learned something to his horror. He realized Tsuna wouldn't talk, maybe say a few words, but that was it. He felt broken. He was the cause of it. If only he had been smarter.. If only he ran away before his brother pushed him. If only.._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

( Dream/Flashback over )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The blonde opened his eyes, seeing pairs of eyes looking at him.

"HIEEEEE!" He shrieked, and tried backing away, only to hit his head into the wall. Very dame.

"Tenth! Are you okay?"

"Ienari?"

"Dame-Ienari, looks like you need more training."

"HIEEEEE! No no no! Wait.. Where are.." Ienari scanned the room for Tsuna and Lambo. Lambo apparently was sleeping on Tsuna's bed, and Tsuna had just opened the door, with a bowl and towel. He walked over to Ienari, touching his forehead.

"I think it went down.." He mumbled, and Ienari caught it. Ienari grabbed his brother into a hug, he just had to do it. He didn't expect his brother to hug back.

"Thank you.. for everything.." Ienari whispered, eyes watering. He knows he's being uncool, but he wants to thank him.

"Tenth..." Gokudera whispered, and saw the bond of the twins now.

"Ienari-aniki*.. Do you want a grape candy?" Lambo asked. He changed dame, because he loved his 'big brother' in reality.

"Are you sure, Lambo?" Ienari asked. He knew Lambo loves grape candy, and doesn't get why Lambo would offer him his favorite candy.

"Ienari-aniki is sick so Lambo-san wants to give him grape candy so he feels better!" Lambo exclaimed.

"Thank you... Lambo."

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san did a good thing!" Lambo exclaimed.

Tsuna smiled softly at how Lambo was being nice here. It was sweet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_*Original World?*_**

Where is this? He thought. It feels familiar, but at the same time, foreign. He opened his eyes and saw an infant in a black suit along with a boy with white hair.  
>"Byakuran, so this is the Dame-Tsuna of that world?" The infant asked.<br>"Yes, but I suggest you be nice, Reborn-kun," said 'Byakuran.'  
>"Um.. Who are you guys?" The boy asked, and realized he just spoke. The boy covered his mouth in surprise and fear. He kept his mouth shut for about three years and he spoke fluently?!<br>"From your timeline, where are you?" Reborn, the infant, asked.

.  
>The boy kept his mouth shut.<p>

.  
>"I know you can talk, Dame-Tsuna."<br>"Reborn-kun, the Tsunayoshi-kun of that world doesn't speak, and just realized he spoke," Byakuran said, actually helping. Byakuran is normally mischievous, and now he's being serious.  
>"... I-Ienari-kun... and I... found a flyer... for a tutor, but put it off as a scam.." Tsuna said, hesitantly.<br>"So Dame-Tsuna is at the time before we all came," Reborn said. Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.  
>"It's nothing, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn whacked Tsuna in the head with a Leon hammer. The boy kept his mouth shut, and Reborn looked at the boy. He seems uncomfortable with speaking. But why?<p>

Byakuran wasn't happy. Reborn asked him to take Tsuna to a parallel world for training. Byakuran thought it would be okay, at first. But he's now against it. This Tsuna is different. Even though he's only staying for about three hours or so, it doesn't feel right.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_( Back to Parallel World...? )_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna was quite puzzled. Why would Ienari grab him into a hug and say thank you? He needed to find out somehow.

"Tsuna..." Tsuna turned to the voice, and he almost thought he felt -his- rain guardian right there, but no, it was Ienari's rain guardian.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tsuna understood what that meant. Yamamoto is 'part of' the Vongola family now, even if he doesn't realize it. He was worried for Ienari.

"He should be fine... after a night's rest," he reassured. But he himself wasn't sure. He doesn't know much about Ienari. Ienari seemed alot like him, when he thought about it.

.

.

.

"Ienari-kun...?" Tsuna asked, as he roamed around the house for him. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, he bumped into Reborn.

"Reborn... Do you-"

"Kidnapped during the night," he muttered angrily. That turned Tsuna's world upside down.

**Aniki- another term for big brother, just like nii-san or when adding -nii at the end of someone's name ( ex- Tsuna-nii ) hmm this is part 5 rite? Okay.. Every 5-10 chapters there are cookies! -grabs bag- **


	6. Enter Mukuro

"Nii-san.. that day.. Why did you stop talking?" Ienari asked. Tsuna turned pale. He didn't know how to answer that... He wasn't there whenever whatever happened! Ienari's hazel eyes were glazed with water. Tsuna saw that Ienari was really upset. He would answer, if he knew why.

"I.. I hate this day.." He murmured, to himself. Tsuna was quite confused. Was it because of his fever? He looked at the calendar. October 12.

"Today was the car accident from three years ago.. don't you remember...?" Ienari asked, receiving a no. Ienari sighed. He knows his kind and soft-hearted brother would probably shake it off.. Every now and then he wonders the real reason he doesn't talk..

Ienari thought about that moment, before they went to bed last night. He's in an unfamiliar place now.. But why does it feel familiar...? And how did he get here?!

He looked around, it was very very dark. He just felt like a little boy who wanted his parents now. It started feeling scary.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tenth was kidnapped?" Gokudera asked, his face pale with fear and worry.

"This note says for you, Tsuna, to go alone to get him," said Reborn, who was clearly against it.

"Then I'll go," he said, strongly. He hasn't spoken like this.. When was the last time? During the future? That felt so long ago..

"B-but Tenth's Onii-san.. You don't know how to fight if they hurt you!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Reborn couldn't make out the expression in the brunet's eyes, as they were shadowed by his bangs. He suddenly turned to him.

"Where does it say?" Reborn realized this is the bond of the twins. A smirk appeared on his face. Oh, he's got plans.

"I'm not telling you. Figure it out," he said, casually.

"Ahahaha, so its a guessing game isn't it?" Yamamoto said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Baseball-freak, is that what it looks like to you?" Gokudera muttered.

"Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, looking around the room.

"I'm here," he said, by the stairs. Tsuna had taken his stuff-contacts, mittens, headphones, those things.-

"Reborn. I'm asking you again. Where is he?" Tsuna asked, eyes flashing orange for a second.

"Not until you tell us. I don't care if you can't say it, we could just sit here all day," Reborn said.

"B-but R-Reborn-san!" Gokudera protested.

"Pa...rallel... World.." Tsuna choked out, trying hard to say it freely. How can he not be abl-Byakuran and Arcobaleno Reborn must have agreed to forbid him from saying that. Well, too bad, what's done is done, right?

"So that's what it was, eh?" Reborn said, no expression.

"T-Tenth's onii-san.. T-that means.." Gokudera started.

"He's a different Tsuna that's probably leader in another world? Wait.. What's a parallel world?" Yamamoto asked, brightening the mood.

"No, baseball-freak, that means he's an enemy! And why are you asking me?!" Gokudera took out his dynamite.

"A parallel world is a world based on what if. What if Tsuna was the tenth boss instead of Ienari?" Reborn explained, followed by a nod from Tsuna.

"Where is he?" Tsuna asked, once again.

"Are you the tenth boss of Vongola in your world?" Reborn asked, ignoring his question. Gokudera and Yamamoto turned to Tsuna. Apparently they wanted to know as well.

"...Yes."

"Figures," Reborn mumbled, "Kokuyo Land." Tsuna widened his eyes. No. Its way too early.. Wait, Dame-Tsuna. It's a parallel world. And it's been four months. Duh, everything is bound to change.

"Mukuro.." He mumbled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dame-Tsuna, why did you stop talking?" Arcobaleno Reborn asked.

"That day... When I pushed Nari-kun away from getting hit by a truck, I was in the hospital for a week.." Tsuna started.

"I know of that. But never knew why you stopped," Byakuran said, earning a confused look from Tsuna.

"I know everything from parallel worlds. I know I meet you and Ienari sometime soon, but you never met Reborn-kun yet," Byakuran explained, earning another confused look.

"Just finish, Dame-Tsuna."

"I... I just didn't feel like talking anymore.. For some reason.. It kind of felt like I forgot how to speak.."

"You're an idiot, you know? Don't make excuses. Whatever reason you stopped, don't lie. You have no reason, isn't that what it is?" Reborn said, whacking Tsuna with Leon hammer.

"Hieeee!"

"Now, Dame-Tsuna, tell us the reason," Reborn said, and Leon was shapeshifting into a gun.

"It was partial truth.. I couldn't take the bullying anymore.. I got picked on more often after that day..." Tsuna didn't finish talking

"When you get back you talk to that idiotic brother of yours. And I will be asking Byakuran. If you don't, I will find a way to get there and punish you," Reborn said, earning multiple nods from the brunet.

"Good." Reborn smirked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mukuro, as in the escapee from Vindice?" Reborn asked. Tsuna chose not to answer.

"I will shoot you if you think you're smart to not answer. I'm sure everyone here wonders what happens if your shot with the Dying Will Bullet," Reborn said, meaning to be a warning, and a tease.

"Ahahaha! So Tsuna can also use Ienari's upgrade?"

"Baseball-freak that makes no sense at all!"

Tsuna chose not to say anything, once again. He opened the door and left. Reborn, Yamamoto, and Gokudera eventually started following him.

"I know you're there," Tsuna mumbled, and continued walking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kufufufu.. Vongola Tenth. I will posses you.." Ienari heard a whisper throughout the dark room. How does this person know he's Vongola Tenth? Was this voice the same person who injured Ryohei last week?*

"W-who's there?" He asked.

"Kufufufu...That's for you to not know."

"T-that m-makes no sense!" The blonde cried.

"I find it hard to believe you are Vongola Tenth, Sawada Ienari."

"Hieeee! I'm not in the mafia! And how do you know my name?!" Ienari cried, scared for his life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kokuyo Land.." He whispered. It was the same as from his world, no changes, surprisingly. Tsuna took two pills and swallowed them, enteringg Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Hieeeeeee!" Tsuna heard the shriek of Ienari. Then a gun shot. Oh, Rebon must have gotten there already. It seems like the time when Tsuna first entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. But... Why is Ienari still... screaming? Tsuna ran into the building and followed with his intuition.

"Kufufufu.. You're weaker than I expected, Vongola Tenth," said the voice he knew he would eventually hear. Rokudo Mukuro. _His_ mist guardian. The teen he once fought, and became 'friends' with.

"Dame-Ienari, you do know that was the last Dying Will Bullet before Leon had started acting weird, right?" Reborn asked, pretending kindness.

"Eh?! Hieee! No way no way!"

"Ah, Dame-Tsuna, took you long enough." Ienari choked on air. He slowly turned around to see... Tsuna with orange eyes and a flame on his head.

"N-n-n-nii-s-s-san.." He stuttered, in fear and surprise. His brother was in Dying Will Mode! And he's calm.. Different from the ones he was shot with.

"Congratulations, Dame-Tsuna. You summoned your flames," Reborn said, sarcastically.

"Kufufufu.. Another candidate? How interesting," Mukuro was interested in the brunet who had just entered.

"N-no! He's no-"

"Rokudo Mukuro. Stop with the games. Byakuran sent you here as well, didn't he?" said Tsuna, and Ienari was confused. His brother sounded as if he knew Mukuro! But he isn't in the mafia.. Or is he...?

"Kufufufu... You and your intuition, Tsunayoshi. I never expected you to be here. _He_ told me it was training," Mukuro said, "And I was told to follow what I once did in our world, and that was fun."

"How are you able to talk so freely?"

"Kufufufu.. He said nothing of restriction.."

"What are you guys talking about?!" Ienari cried out, lost in the sauce after their conversation.

"Your brother isn't from this world. Neither am I," Mukuro started. Tsuna wanted to facepalm, or wish Mukuro never said that.

"W-w-what d-do you... mean?"

***I didnt add any scene to refer to that... **

**I would have included a scene for Yamamoto and Gokudera but my screen froze as i was adding it here so i dont want to go through that again u.u  
><strong>

**I lost motivation for this. I mean, I will try to finish this 'arc' but Im not sure where to go next on this. Sorry... I guess its called a writers block, but I don't want to get into Varia or Future, I wanted this to be separate. I will add a introduction for Hibari ( and possibly Chrome, if I can think up one ) However I don't know what do go into next... I'll probably have a plot twisty once again after Hibari..**

**er... thanks for all your reviews, it really means alot ^^ and thank you to the peeps who fav/followed =) **


	7. Enter Hibari

**If you see any -word- inserts, I meant to use italics on them but i missed it ^^;**

"W-w-what.. do you mean?" Ienari asked, hesitantly, "Y-You're lying.. a-aren't you?"

"He does not have that intuition?" Mukuro questioned.

"He has yet to discover it," said Reborn, who stayed quiet until now.

Ienari looked in disbelief, and thought about it. Tsuna had started acting different one morning.. maybe -his- brother was.. switched... from that day? It's too confusing. He looked at Tsuna, who held those orange eyes, and had... gloves and headphones on? His brother wasn't the type of person to wear those.. or so he thought. If Tsuna was from a different world... it could explain _how_ he has those things... right?

"A-are you really.. Tsuna?" Ienari asked, looking at Tsuna.

"Kufufufufu... he won't answer. He is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but not your brother."

"Mukuro!" Tsuna shouted, clearly hating the topic.

"I-its.. a lie... isn't it.. r-right?"

"Kufufufu... It's not a lie, Vongola Tenth. Oh, and skylark-kun came with me as well. Enjoy," said Mukuro, who smirked, and left.

"Skylark?" Ienari questioned.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked as he left Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Dame-Tsuna, you have some explaining to do. I don't care if you choke, I'll make you join in Ienari's training," Reborn said. after kicking Ienari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ienari-aniki! Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cried out, as he ran away from Gokudera.

"Ah.. T-tenth! The stupid cow was-"

"Ahahaha! They're playing tag!"

"Shut up baseball-freak, and mind your business!"

"Dame-Tsuna has something to say to you all," said Reborn, making the trio shut up as they went into the twin's room.

"Start talking or die," Reborn ordered. He wanted information on this as well. The brunet who didn't match the files is apparently from another "world."

"Ah.. Um.."

"Ienari-aniki! I wanted to go to the picnic too!" Lambo cried, cutting Tsuna.

"Eh?! It wasn't a picnic!"

"Then amusement park!"

"It wasn't that either stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted, making Lambo cry again, followed by Yamamoto laughing and Ienari trying to calm them all down.

"Reborn.." the brunet whispered. The hitman opened one eye, gesturing that he was listening.

"I don't know why I'm here, but it may as well be to guide them.."

"So you're the Tenth boss in your world," he concluded.

"N-n-no! I'm not in th-"

"That means a yes." Tsuna sighed. The teen hitman was starting to be exactly like the infant he once knew.. It sent shivers down his spine.

Reborn mentally sighed. As he knew the brunet, he figured he would be the boss, as he held situations calmly. However, the brunet is not from this world, and he would be the rightful choice, if he were in this world. In reality, if the brunet from the other world wasn't here, Ienari would have been the boss, as the brunet from this world would not have enough will, he presumed. He turned to Ienari, who had a hard time controlling his friends.

"Dame-Ienari, looks like you need more training," Reborn said, smirking.

"Hieeee! No way no way no way!"

The brunet looked at the window to the sky later that night, after Yamamoto and Gokudera left, and Lambo and Ienari were fast asleep. Ienari was a lot like him, in his world.. Well, everyone he met in this world was a lot like -his- guardians and acquaintances. Lambo may be older, but he's still that five year old he knows. Reborn is more serious here, but as he gets to know him, he really _is_ like the one in his world, and that's almost terrifying... for Tsuna. At least he doesn't have to be trained by him... right?

What troubled the brunet was that Mukuro was in this world as well. He doesn't know for sure if he was joking about Hibari, but why would Byakuran agree to send Mukuro? That troubled him. That Arcobaleno always has plans in mind. At least he didn't have to reveal anything, well, he already revealed the biggest thing, but it's not like they know the details... right? They don't know his guardians, his 'family' members, and so on...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nii-san.. w-we'll be late for school!" Ienari cried. It seems as though he had forgotten about Mukuro's _little_ words.

"Get going then," Reborn kicked Ienari out of the house, and Tsuna quickly followed after.

"Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera called out, happier than usual.

"Ahaha! Good morning!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Good morning TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, and was fully better. Ienari was quite confused. Everyone seemed happier than usual. Why was that? Oh yeah, isn't today October 13? No, that was yesterday.., Oh... Today was the fourteenth... What's so special about that day? He noticed Tsuna shooting a do-you-know-what's-going-on look. Ienari shook his head. Appearantly Tsuna had no idea either.

Ienari felt confused. He didn't know what to do. His brother isn't him-well, they are the same person... but just different at the same time-anymore. The four walked, or starting running to school because it was getting late.

"Herbivores, for being late to school, you will be bitten to death," stated the eerily familiar voice, Hibari Kyoya.

"Hieeee! Hibari-san! W-w-we're v-very sorry!" Ienari exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Hibari asked the blonde.

"Eh? Hibari-san, I-I'm the s-student you bite to death every week.. Sawada Ienari..." Ienari blurted, out of fear.

"I do not know a Sawada Ienari. Herbivore, what is the meaning of this?" Hibari started questioning Tsuna.

Tsuna, who realized it was Hibari-san. Of -his- world.

"Hieeeee!" Ienari shrieked, and was then puzzled. Why would The Hibari Kyoya who bit him to death _every_ week forget him?!

"Hibari-san... We're not from this world.. He is from this world..." Tsuna whispered, trying to think up the right words.

"Hn. Interesting," Hibari smirked. He most likely had plans of his own. He turned around and left the four teens alone, as they ran into the school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apparently, Hibari had plans. After school, he called the brunet to the back of the school, and was joined by five others.

Ryohei was yelling about how "extreme" Tsuna was, to fight Hibari. Yamamoto was laughing happily, saying Tsuna was very brave. This made Gokudera yell at Yamamoto at how dense he is. Ienari was against whatever was going on. And Reborn, who smirked at the whole scene.

Hibari had started taking his tonfas out, gesturing a fight. Tsuna had immediately declined, but Hibari pretty much ignored him. Tsuna did his best to dodge all of Hibari's attacks, and didn't want to enter Hyper Dying Will Mode in front of them again.

Ienari had enough. Hibari was going to far. He had noticed Tsuna breathing heavily when he would stop. He doesn't care how Tsuna is somehow surviving, he just doesn't get how Hibari is really into it.

"Hibari-san! Stop! He didn't do anything! Why do you bother?!" He blurted, and then covered his mouth in surprise.

"Mind your business, herbivore."

"Hibari! You will pay for talking to Tenth like that!" Gokudera started taking his dynamites out and threw them.

Tsuna stared. He then realized it wasn't him. He really is Dame-Tsuna to not realize after six months that he isn't Vongola Tenth. He wanted to smack himself in the face. He didn't feel envious of Ienari, but he felt a tug in him. It was kind of hard to believe his loyal friend was protective of someone else. His head sometimes just can't get the fact that _he_ doesn't belong. He's just like a shadow. The Tsuna of this world is a mute boy who isn't suppose to be involved. But it seems like it changed.

"Tsuna.." Tsuna snapped into reality, not becase of his name being called, but Ienari called him "Tsuna".

"Y-yes?" He answered, hesitantly.

"W-we should get going.. Mom might get worried," Ienari said, trying to find the right words, and didn't meet him in the eye.

"A-ah... your right.."

"Dame-Ienari, bring your guardians over," Reborn said, kicking Ienari.

"Reborn! What was that for?" Ienari cried out, wincing in pain.

"If you can't deal with a simple kick, then you need more training."

Tsuna felt another tug. As much as he tried to stay away during six months, he ends up dragged into the topic. His tutor, rather, Ienari's tutor and Ienari were doing the same things he and the Arcobaleno would do. He walked away, and was unnoticed. He was glad nobody noticed at all. He didn't want to get close at all. No more. Just endure six more months _alone_ and be the well-known Dame-Tsuna.

_That shouldn't be hard... Right?_


	8. Guidance and Trust

"Tsu-kun! Can you buy some groceries?" Nana asked her elder son. She received a yes, and the brunet walked out. For a second, she thought she saw his father walk out, instead of her son. It was quite surprising. She blushed for a minute and then turned to Ienari and Reborn, who were both working on homework. Lambo was enjoying his cup of milk as he watched them.

"What formula do you use?"

"What makes you think I know?!"

"Shut up and figure it out."

"Hieee!"Nana giggled at how the boys got along.

After about 15 minutes, Tsuna came home with groceries, and Nana was extremely grateful. Lambo then ran up to Tsuna for grape candy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I've been wondering for a while..." Ienari stated, not realizing he was talking out loud. Tsuna looked at him in wonder.

"Where did you get your gloves..?"

"Eh?!" Ienari covered his mouth, realizing he blurted it. "S-Sorry.."

"Dame-Ienari, run ten laps," said Reborn, and shot him, leaving him and Tsuna alone.

It was an awkward silence between the two. Reborn eyed the brunet. He watched for any movement. As he knew the brunet now, he would be a boss, and then a no-good loser. He noticed the look on the brunet's face. A strained smile. It's easy to tell if it is or not, since he's the greatest hitman around. The blonde boss came back, extremely tired, and collapsed on his bed. Reborn smirked. It was enjoyable.

Tsuna looked at the scene. A soft smile made its way to his face, unconsciously. But he couldn't get involved anymore. He needs to stay away from them while he can. If he continues to be with them, it'll tear him up, slowly. _Six more months is all that's left. You can survive._

He knows its just his friends, but... at the same time, they aren't. It makes him realize that because he was Vongola Tenth, he gained those friends he loves and cares for. But the guardians in this world are _Ienari's_ guardians. That's the difference.

"Tsuna..."

"Yes, Ienari-kun?"

"I... Nevermind.." Tsuna had a feeling of what Ienari wanted to say, but brushed it off. The two boys went to bed, sleeping peacefully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ienari had been hesitant. He personally felt no ill intent toward Tsuna, but didn't feel comfortable around him anymore. It's not the Tsuna he knew all his life. It's someone else. That's what his mind says, but he feels like this Tsuna is one he can trust. He _did_ earn his trust, after those five months.

"Yo, Dame-Ienari!" a student called out. It wasn't any normal student, Yup, it's a bully. Ushio Ooyama*.

"Miss us?" said another student. Ienari kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, cat got your tongue?" Ushio mocked.

After a few punches and hits from Ushio and a senior, Ienari was injured heavily. The two bullies have punched harder than usual. Ushio is from the Karate Club, and his punches _really_ hurt. Ienari wanted to get them back. He -needed- to.

"I'll show them who's no-good.." Ienari muttered.

"Are you sure?" said the person he never expected, and jumped up in fear.

"W-what do you mean? I-I didn't say anything!" Ienari exclaimed, denying it as much as he could. The brunet's soft eyes hardened. Ienari could tell that he wasn't happy.

"Revenge isn't the best thing. What are you going to gain from it, Ienari-kun?" the brunet asked.

"They started it!" Ienari didn't care if he was acting like Lambo or a five-year-old. He just doesn't care at the moment.

"What will you gain from it?" the brunet asked again, voice getting hoarse toward the end.

"People won't call me no-good.."

"You can just ignore it."

"I can't!"

"Is that what you truly want? What do you really want to gain?"

"A...ah... Nothing.." Ienari admitted, sighing in defeat. The brunet's eyes softened.

"If you become the boss, you have to find fair judgement," the brunet whispered, "Ah.. Lunch Break is almost over.."

"H-how do you know I'm going to be boss?!" Ienari asked, in total surprise. The boy kept silent, and grabbed Ienari's wrist.

"What are you doing?!"

"Class.." the boy whispered, hoarsely.

"Thank you.." Ienari whispered. He felt grateful, that the boy helped him. The brunet smiled.

_"The Sky who embraces them all._.."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What do you want?" Gokudera scowled as he asked the brunet. Ever since they learned he wasn't from this world, he lost the trust in him. Immediately. It was almost the seventh month.

"Why do you want to be his right-hand man?"

"Isn't that obvious?" The boy chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Gokudera scowled once again.

"Ah.. it's nothing.. You remind me of my close friend.." The brunet whispered, more to himself.

"Why do you even care if I want to be Tenth's right-hand man?"

"Do you know if you'll do it right?"

"Of course!"

"Gokudera-kun.." said Ienari.

"Ah, what is it, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, no longer scowling. He then realized Ienari was covered in bruises.

"Tenth! I fail to be your right hand man!" Gokudera exclaimed, in surprise.

"N-no, it's my fault. I was going to ask if you wanted to walk ho-"

"I-I'm sorry, Tenth, but I can't today," he turned around, and walked away, in guilt.

"Gokudera-kun..."

The boy was surprised. Gokudera of this world was less willed. He ran up to him, and Gokudera scowled once more.

"Why do you keep following me?!"

"Don't give up."

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to be his right-hand man, don't you? Then keep going. We all make mistakes."

"You followed me just to tell me that?" The boy nodded, smiling softly.

"Talk with Ienari-kun. He'll forgive you." Gokudera felt encouraged to. He turned around, looking for the brunet... but he wasn't there... anymore. As if he just disappeared.

Behind a tree, the brunet was hiding. He dared those tears in his eyes to not fall. He almost felt stabbed, as he was telling the silver-haired boy to not give up. It wasn't meant for him. It was meant for his boss, which wasn't him. He missed the friends he had in _his_ world. They behave differently here. Well, the same, but are just different... somehow. It may be the heat getting to him, but he knew he should calm down. To not cry. There's no need.

_"The protective Storm that never rests.."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't playing baseball, his favorite sport. He loved playing, but people kept relying on him and called him "friend." It upset him. He remembered how he gained true friends after his suicide attempt. It felt good, honestly, to know people wanted him for him. But he's just losing the will to play.

"Yamamoto, why aren't you playing baseball?" Ienari asked, curiously.

"Ahahaha.. It.. Its a.. break! Yeah, a break.." Yamamoto replied, trying to think up an excuse. He had that fake smile on his face.

Ienari and Gokudera started walking home together. After a few days, Gokudera apologized to Ienari, who said there was no need to say sorry.

"You shouldn't keep that fake smile on, Yamamoto.." a boy whispered, and Yamamoto turned around. Nobody.

"You shouldn't force yourself to not play.. If you love playing it, then keep going." The boy's voice kept sounding like it was behind him. He turned around, seeing his brunet friend, or so he thought. He didn't see the brunet's eyes to tell if it was his friend or not, since he was looking down.

"Ah, yo!" Yamamoto said, "Do you know where that voice is coming from?" The brunet softly smiled.

_"The Rain who washes away conflict.."_ the boy whispered.

"Ahahaha! That's cool! Where'd you hear that?" Unfortunately, he got to answer, as the brunet ran off. _I guess I should play tomorrow.._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_It's quite interesting, actually... They all eventually turn to the sky.._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tsuna-nii! Can't catch me!" Lambo cried out.

"L-Lambo! Look out!" Tsuna cried out, and Lambo accidentally hit Ienari in the face.

"Ienari-aniki! S-sorry..."

"It's okay, Lambo," Ienari reassured.

"Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked, looking around for Tsuna.

"What's wrong, Lambo?" Ienari asked, as he didn't hear Lambo.

"Where's Tsuna-nii?" Ienari was baffled for a moment, until he didn't see him.

There was a thump, but he couldn't tell where it came from. He tried looking where he thought he heard the noise. His mother was out shopping, so it couldn't be her. Maybe Tsuna dropped something.. Lambo took the idea as "hide-and-seek" and was following Ienari. He noticed Reborn crouched down.

"Reborn? What's going on?" Reborn didn't answer.

That puzzled Ienari until he saw the unconscious person on the ground. The world nearly came crashing to him. _Why him, of all people?!_

_***Ushio Ooyama- Cannon character ^.~ I think it was when they introduced Ryohei..**_

_**A boring chapter, in my opinion... Well... not really.. I had a bit of fun..**_

_**Hmm.. I got some motivation back, and when I do, it takes me about 2-3 days to finish.. The end is referred to... Iemitsu! Lol okay maybe, maybe not. I'll just say that Tsuna might have disappeared because he** **figured Iemitsu was coming... ^.~ Thanks to those who reviewed =) Really makes my day ^^**_


	9. Undenyable Suffering - Enter Iemitsu

**An unexpected-meant-to-be-funny-twist... Enjoooy *smirk***

Ienari just couldn't believe the person lying in front of him and Reborn.

Tsuna.

It couldn't incorporate into his head. What happened?! Why?! Who or what did it? His head was full of questions. He needed answers.

"Reborn, what happened?"

"Knocked out."

"Eh?! How?!"

"Why don't you ask when he wakes up, dame-Ienari?" Ienari ignored him and turned to Lambo, who ran up to Tsuna.

"Tsuna-nii! I have grape candy, so wake up so you can get it!" Lambo did his best, and nobody could blame him for that.

.

.

.

He shot up, accidentally hitting someone in the process, looked at his surroundings, and apologized.

"I-Ienari-kun, I'm r-really sorry!"

"It's no problem," Ienari reassured, and rubbed the back of his head, "What happened?"

"Eh?"

"You got knocked out...?"

"Ah... No.. I bumped into a wall while I was thinking and then there was someone..." He trailed off. Ienari facepalmed. He only bumped into a wall and was knocked out? Where did they get their no-good trait from?! He suddenly felt someone was behind him. It couldn't be Reborn, as he was beside him. It couldn't be Lambo either, as he was sleeping on his bed.

"W-who's there?"

"Hmmm.. Very smart, Vongola Tenth."

"Hieee! Who's there?!"

"Ah.. Sorry for intruding, I am Basil. My boss and I are staying in Namimori for a while. Pleasure to meet you," said the boy.

"Hmm.. It's time.. Dame-Ienari, show Basil around Namimori," and Reborn basically kicked Ienari out. He turned to the brunet, who didn't seem surprised at Basil. Reborn wondered how much the brunet knew.

"Will the Varia come... and take the Vongola rings?" Tsuna asked, a bit nervous about the outcome.

"You're kidding. Xanxus has no intent of being the boss." Tsuna smacked himself in the head and... nearly banged it on the wall. Of course Varia wouldn't want it here! Parallel world! Really a no-good, dame-Tsuna. Wait.. Iemitsu is coming. Isn't that just _great_? He has to now deal with him.

"Tuna! Why didn't you drop by downstairs? Nari did!" Iemitsu exclaimed, receiving a wince from the tone, and a flinch from the voice. Tsuna couldn't get how he nicknamed him that. Well, brushing that aside. he has to stay away _now_, or he'll _stay_ involved, and that's going to shatter him. He's already trying to be patient. Just four more months.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ienari, come with me for a second," said Iemitsu, referring for them to be alone.

"Iemitsu. Do it here. He already knows," Reborn _ordered_.

"But Reborn, he isn-"

"Just do it."

Iemitsu sighed in defeat. He couldn't win an argument against the teen hitman, no matter what. He took a seat, and Basil whispered to him. The "twins" looked in confusion. Ienari was suddenly interested in the topic. Tsuna had lost interest, as he guessed what was happening. It had been an awkward silence after that. Iemitsu took a deep breath and began.

"Sawada Ienari, you will be given the Vongola rings, as proof as Vongola Tenth." Tsuna was alert. It was given to him early only because of the conflict with Varia. There was no reason in this world, or was there?

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes. His older son seemed aware of the situation, and he tried to keep him out of it. Why? Why does he know? He should be kept out, like his mother. If they knew, they would change. The older boy turned to the box Basil was holding. Oh, he won't let him be the boss. Ienari is far more suited. He even has his guardians. He personally liked Ienari more, and his "older son" is different.. not the one he knew.

"Ienari is the only heir," Iemitsu whispered, and Tsuna heard it. He knew only the brunet would catch it, as they were next to each other, and the rest were caught in an "argument."

"I have no intentions of claiming the title," his son stated, and his eyes flickered orange for a minute.

"Then you shouldn't be involved," Iemitsu muttered. Is he aware of Dying Will Flames? He hoped not. More chances for him to claim the right.

"Reborn! What's up with that?!" Ienari shrieked, and it broke the conversation. Apparently, Reborn said something, otherwise the blonde wouldn't act up.

"Dinner's ready!" Nana broke the sudden silence between the room, and everyone suddenly relaxed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tenth! I am honored to come to your house!"

"Ahahaha! Thanks, Tsuna!"

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is a good student so he says yes!" Lambo went to elementary school, and seemed to make _friends_. It sounded more like enemies.

"Thank you to the EXTREME!"

"Ienari-kun, thank you for inviting us."

"I'm only going because Kyoko asked me to."

"Hn. I don't like crowds. I'm not going."

"Kufufufufu.. What an honor.." Mukuro was a second year at Namimori Middle School, surprisingly.

Tsuna watched from a distance. Ienari's family was getting bigger. The blonde didn't mind becoming a boss, and he was strong-willed in his own way. He doesn't need to be here. Byakuran said 3 hours would go by in his world.. But now, it feels like a lie. Will he even be able to go back? He should probably just disappear. There's no point in staying here. He then noticed Ryohei walking away with an angered... or saddened face.

"Onii-chan!"

"Kyoko, you don't understand to the extreme," Ryohei wasn't pumped up as usual. Something happened.

"Onii-chan!"

"I really don't have a need in boxing, do I? I couldn't even protect you that day."

"If you give up now, what if something happens?" the brunet asked.

"What do you mean, Sawada?"

"What if Kyoko was going to get injured again, and you no longer box. You may forget, and she'll be in danger. What about your family?" The brunet asked.

"Tsuna-kun... What are you trying to say?"

"The less will you have, the less chance of being able to protect your loved ones," the brunet choked out.

"Sawada..." Ryohei then realized he meant his sister and his "family" of friends. The brunet forced a smile. A _sad_ smile.

"_The shining sun who destroys misfortune..._"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There's no point in being here. It's obvious Iemitsu didn't want him there. Not like he cared. Ienari and his guardians are wary of him. Reborn gets suspicious every now and then. On top of that, it's not even his world. Why won't it all end? It started raining, but he didn't care. Tears unconsciously fell. He didn't care. The rain camouflaged his tears, and he felt better, since nobody would know. Leaning on a tree slightly relaxed him. Nobody would see him, is what he thought. What was the arcobaleno thinking?

He started hiccuping, and didn't realize. It started getting hard to control his breathing. He honestly didn't care. As long as it ends, he really doesn't care one bit. As long as nobody knows. His vision was getting blurry, and it was hard to stand at this point. He was glad. Grateful for what the arcobaleno did. He had friends. The one thing he never had for a long time. The last thing he saw before slipping unconscious was a figure running toward him... and yelling words.

.

.

.

Ienari and his "family" were walking back home. He couldn't believe that he gained so many members... er.. classmates.. no, _friends_.

"Tenth! Why are they all here?!"

"Ahahaha! Ienari invited us all, of course!"

"I wasn't asking you, baseball-freak!" And a one-sided fight between the two began, followed by a cheered up Ryohei, a hyper Lambo, and Mukuro, who just felt like joining in.

"Na-kun, have you seen Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, worried for her elder son.

"N-no, why?"

"I haven't seen him come home.. And it's going to rain soon.."

"It'll be alright, mom. I'm sure he'll be home before then," Ienari reassured, but he wasn't so sure himself.

"Ienari-kun, Thank you again for inviting us," Kyoko said, smiling cheerfully. Hana sighed and Ienari knew she meant thank you, but wouldn't say it.

.

.

.

"Dame-Ienari, where is your no-good brother?" Reborn asked,"It's raining."

"Eh?" Ienari turned to the window. _No... Where is he?!_ He grabbed an umbrella, slipped a pair of shoes on, and ran out the door.

Ienari is surprised at how he immediately reacts when something happens to his "brother." Yet, he's not his real brother, he still feels normal around him.. sometimes. He figured that the brunet helped him so many times, it felt like it was his actual brother. The brunet usually preferred leaning on trees, so he checked every tree he passed by. However, Tsuna wasn't there. Whatever the brunet is doing, he's being reckless to stay out in the rain. He noticed something by a tree, and with no doubt, it was him.

"Tsuna!" Ienari kept shouting. The brunet didn't budge. He ran up to him. As soon as he reached him, he noticed the brunet leaning toward him. He lost conscious.. but.. why?

"Hang in there..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The guests all left due to the rain, so it was left with the Sawadas, Reborn, and Lambo.

"Why would he stay out in the rain? He knows he could get a cold!" Nana kept fretting over the brunet, who was asleep on his bed. Iemitsu kept silent, and eventually took Nana out of the room. Ienari was just sitting on the bed. He wanted to know why. Why he just stood there. He wants to help. He figured if he's staying, it could be forever. He should at least try to help.

The brunet was sleeping peacefully, and unfortunately got a high fever from staying out in the rain. It felt like it was days. He just slept like he would never wake up. Ienari was getting anxious, but knew it was only two hours. The brunet's hand twitched. Lambo shot up, calling out Tsuna's name, and make a ruckus.

"Lambo! Be quiet!" Ienari whispered.

"Lambo-san wants to wake Tsuna-nii!"

"He needs to sleep if you want to play with him later."

"I'm sorry.. Ienari-aniki.." Lambo whispered. Ienari smiled softly. Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, and then stood up.

"Hmm.. he woke up after two hours. Not bad. Yet it takes you a day to recover," Reborn teased.

"S-shut up.."

"What happened?" the brunet asked.

"A-ah.. You collapsed in the rain earlier... y-you shouldn't get out of bed!" Ienari exclaimed, as Tsuna was starting to stand up.

"I-I'm fine.. Ienari-kun.." he whispered. A figure popped by the door, startling him.

"Tsu-kun! Thank goodness! Ah, you should stay in bed!" Nana was joyous that he woke up. "Ah, you must be hungry!" She quickly went downstairs.

"Dame-Ienari. You still need training, so don't even think about relaxing," Reborn reminded, sending shivers down Ienari's spine.

While nobody noticed, a certain blonde was watching, and scowled.

**Hmm... No serious-ness... Does that seem boring? XD**

**Platina1499- Yup, he is. ^^ He _might _be alright... *smirking***

**Hitsugaya-Hibari-Nico-Robin- Yes, it was actually Tsuna, but it wasnt important XD I added that out of a... what you might call... an unexpected twist! Ehehehe..**


	10. Plans and Secrets

**Hmmm.. Not so sure where it's going anymore, but I've gotten somewhere..**

**BlackNights24- Oh, you don't know how right you are. XD **

**Hmm... I forgot all about the rings... whoops.. I just had a huge blank mind... for some reason... Rings stuff should be cleared in the next chapter **

"Which one is Decimo, kora? The blonde one?"

"Yes. So, will you agree?"

"Of course, kora!"

"Iemitsu, _he_ hasn't been a part of it. He has no intentions of being the heir," the teen "reassured."

"You mean Decimo?" the teen's friend exclaimed.

"Yes, I mean him," the teen said, sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm, and bring them to Mafia Land next week."

.

.

.

The blonde awoke with a start. Nobody barged in and woke him up, but he shot up, as if that happened. Oops. Now that's a habit, isn't it? He looked at the bed under him. _Still asleep_. He sighed in relief, and climbed down the ladder. At least the room was clean. Otherwise stepping on something would have woke the brunet.

"Yo! Nari! Let's have some time together!" Iemitsu called out.

"You're going to wake everyone up!" the blonde whispered.

Ienari was being pulled out of the room, to downstairs. His mother was already up. Somehow, this felt... almost normal. All that's left would be the brunet, and it would be their normal family, once again. He heard footsteps, and turned to see the brunet, who was dressed for school.

Nana started fretting about him still with a fever, followed by answers of "I'm fine." Ienari mentally facepalmed, as that was going to take a while. His intuition flashed danger. But... from what? Where? When? Why? And how would it happen? He then turned to Iemitsu, who started scowling, but immediately changed right when Ienari looked that way. _Kind of suspicious.. But what is he scowling for?_

In the end, the brunet got to go to school, as the fever dropped down. Ienari sighed, and started wondering how he even convinced his mom. Ienari was greeted by Gokudera, followed by Yamamoto. The three walked to school together, as usual. The brunet had left first, so it was left with them. Ienari didn't really pay attention, as he thought about the danger up ahead.

Reborn waited at the gates of the school. He needed to take the training pace up. He had a plan. And it's going to be worth it. Oh, it's so worth it. A smirk appeared on the teen's face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"S-sensei! Reborn-san doesn't look well!" a student called out.

"Sawada, take him to the nurse's office," the teacher sighed, and gestured the brunet.

Tsuna knew something was up. After all, that teen never gets sick. He knew that, even in his world. For the eight months he stayed, Reborn _never _got a cold. He helped the teen out of the classroom, and as soon as they left the door, Tsuna wanted answers.

"What are you planning?"

"Hmm... None of your concern, dame-Tsuna." the brunet sighed.

"Is this a plan for more family members and training?"

"Smart. Follow me."

In the end, he was at the nurse's office. And Shamal was there. No. No. No. Apparently he is the "temporary nurse" if the school nurse is away. Well, that's kind of better than in his world.

"Kufufufufu..." Oh, it's him. He's a second year at Namimori Middle School, so of course you'll end up seeing him. Mukuro had switched back just last week, then he of this world transferred here. Quite confusing, and nobody really trusts him. He was informed of the whole situation, and seemed to actually enjoy it, which scared Ienari. He seems to be leaving... or staying.. He has no idea if Hibari switched back or not...

"I don't treat you people. Get out. Unless you rather treat yourself," Shamal ordered.

The brunet sighed, and looked around for hi-no, Ienari's tutor. It seems he left, until he came out of nowhere, dressed differently, and pushed him to the classroom door. It was awkward. To be pushed around by someone he knew, but at the same time, didn't.

After a few moments, the teacher suddenly left the room. It caused whispers around the whole classroom. Gokudera scowled, followed by Yamamoto laughing. Ienari was staring at Reborn's empty seat. Shivers went up his spine. Reborn had a plan. And he does every possible thing to make it work. The door slide open, revealing a person...

"Take your seats! I'm your substitute teacher!"

Ienari nearly gaped at that, and noticed the brunet slightly smiling. He nearly gaped for real. His tutor has plans that never fail, that's for sure. Reborn was acting like a teacher. With a disguise. How can nobody not notice? Why is he the only one?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a terrible day. No, week by now. The whole day Reborn was using exercise practices for training! Then made an unsolvable problem on the board, and Ienari had to be the one to solve it.

"Ienari!" Ienari flinched.

"Yes?"

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yes..."

"Then come with me."

Ienari followed, but felt something was up. His father called him by his name. That never happens, unless he were in trouble. He then saw Reborn and the brunet talking on the stairway as he walked down.

"You...die...back then... he... behind... going... now."

"Is...really..?"

He caught a few words, and nearly stopped to stare wide-eyed at them, but Iemitsu had stepped down the last step. It made him just continue, since he didn't know what to do.

Iemitsu needed to act _now_. His last chance three years ago had failed. He needs to act now, with the limited time he has left before returning to Italy. Personally, he didn't like the brunet, anyway. He stopped walking, and turned to his son.

"Do you want to be the Vongola Tenth?" Ienari looked up.

"I... wouldn't mind..."

"Tsuna can take the opportunity away from you," He needed to get the boy to not like the brunet.

"He isn't into that stuff, dad, and you know it."

"He is. He plans to take it away from you."

"Thats... not true.."

"It is. Now dad has to go out, I'll be home later," and Iemitsu left, leaving the confused blonde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He nearly dropped the cup of espresso when he read the article of a certain... accident. He saw the brunet walking down the stairs, and stopped him.

"There's something you might want to know." The brunet turned around, caramel eyes filled with curiosity. Reborn then explained about the truck accident, and the brunet took everything in.

"You were suppose to die back then, and he's probably the one behind it. He's probably going to kill you now."

"Is... that really... true?" the brunet whispered, hoarsely. Ienari and Iemitsu had been walking down the stairs, but only Ienari seemed to have caught their conversation, but left.

"Be on your guard. You're not from this world, and I don't think your suppose to die here," Reborn muttered. Ienari walked by a few moments later. He had this worried and confused look in his eyes, and Tsuna asked what was wrong.

"Something is up with dad... He says you want the position..."

"So you hate him," Reborn finished, unnecessarily.

"Eh?" Ienari was puzzled. What was Reborn talking about?

"I'm not repeating myself."

"I-I'm going for a walk..." Tsuna whispered, but it seemed nobody heard. He walked out the door, but Ienari grabbed him.

"I have a feeling something will happen if you go alone..." the brunet smiled.

"You have the Vongola Intuition.." he mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"Ah... no."

"Ienari-kun! Sawada-kun!"

"Hmm.. Monkey number one and Sawada."

"A-ah! K-K-Kyoko-chan!" Ienari stammered.

"Good afternoon, Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san."

"What brings you here?" Ienari asked.

"We were passing by and Kyoko felt like saying hi."

The brunet smiled softly. He politely excused himself and walked. By the time he turned, he stopped. _Four more months_. It's not easy, but he really is living with it. He started growing used to the people of this world..

"Where do you think you're going?" Iemitsu asked.


	11. Omake

**You must be thinking... Suspense suspense suspense... WHAT? Nope! Let's take a break from that and... enjoy(?) a daily chapter! Ahahahahahaha Gotcha, right? Not? Maybe? **

**Soooo... I felt like making an omake... It takes place in... um.. the chapter introducing Hibari! Yeah! Chapter 7... I think... Well, It's short.. haha... I wasn't so sure what to do, since it suddenly popped in my head.. as a short story... Okay... I have a bit of Ch11 done... no worries! wait.. yes worry.. XD**

**Happy Birthday to Reborn and Tsuna! =P **

"Happy birthday, Tenth and Tenth's onii-san!"

"Eh?" both boys looked in confusion. Today was their birthday?! Tsuna never realized since he was focused in thought, and for Ienari, a certain day shadowed it, and he forgot.

"Nari-kun, Tsu-kun, happy birthday," Nana said, cheerfully, and set a cake on their table.

Ienari felt awkward, as this was the first time in years he celebrated his birthday with friends. How did they know? Did Reborn have any plans? Oh, these are questions he won't find answers to.

Tsuna hesitated the second Nana said "happy birthday." He didn't feel so good. He politely excused himself and walked into his room. It almost felt hard to breathe, for a minute. Just some air. Never expected the day. Ienari would be turning 14. But Tsuna already is 14... In his world, it's only three hours.. so... it shouldn't count... right? Well, just brush it off like a normal day. Oh! Start some homework! Yes, homework!

Ienari felt glad his friends came over, but they didn't have to do anything! He felt a bit awkward, but only because nobody did this much for him-excluding his parents and brother. Reborn and Tsuna were nowhere to be found. He went upstairs and found Reborn whacking Tsuna for "wrong answers."

"Hieeee! Reborn! What was that for?!"

"You got ten problems wrong. Do them over."

"Hieeee! Ah, Ienari-kun... Hi.."

"Baka-Ienari, did you do your homework?"

"I did it in class before we left."

"Well, this is happy birthday, from me," Reborn got his gun out, and ignored Ienari's complains, and shot him.

"REBORN! RUN TEN LAPS WITH MY DYING WILL!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hmm... Not bad. You got two wrong. You should go dow-"

"It's fine."

"You don't cut your tutor off, dame-Tsuna."

"You're Ienari-kun's tutor."

"Getting smart, aren't you?"

"I've learned from the best, haven't I?" The brunet replied, with sarcasm. He realized he used sarcasm and hit his face in embarrassment. The sarcastic tutor rubbed off him.

"Nice try, now go downstairs," Reborn kicked Tsuna down the steps, and Nana helped him up.

"Tsu-kun, be careful next time."

"Yes mom.."

"Tsuna! Help!"

Apparently, Ienari was having a "fight" with Hibari. Oh, what a coincidence. Both twins get a fight from Hibari. Reborn seemed to have shot him, and he entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. It seemed the blonde was going to win for a moment, until Hibari delivered his tonfa, and walked away.

"Tenth! You were amazing!"

"That was so cool, Ienari-kun!"

To Tsuna, Ienari seemed to have a great time. That's good. A one-sided fight between Yamamoto and Gokudera started, followed by Lambo's demanding of candy. And finally, Ryohei's "extreme" yelling. Kyoko was laughing, Hana snorted, and Ienari tried calming everyone down. When he thought about it, it was his world, almost. He then wondered if Chrome was in this world. Would she become one of Ienari's guardians as well?

"Tsuna, here!" Yamamoto shoved a box into Tsuna's hands. He thanked the taller boy, and opened it. It was a baseball. It's the thought that counts! Gokudera started yelling about "they don't need a ball" but, the brunet treasured it. It was from a dear friend.

"Sawada! Take this!" Ryohei handed Ienari a pair of boxing gloves. Lambo gave his "older brothers" candy, and Gokudera immediately started apologizing about not getting anything.

"Gokudera-kun, it's fine! I'm glad you came, and that's more than enough," Ienari reassured.

Reborn came into the room, and then the party became crazy. Tsuna chuckled. It looks like he might not have to do much.. Or so he thought. It was actually fun.

A few days before Iemitsu came to the Sawada residence, a gift was left at the door, followed by a girl running off. Tsuna was the one who opened the door. _Chrome_. It was Chrome.

_Mukuro-nii said for me to drop a gift for you, Vongola Tenth._

_-Chrome Dokuro_

Mukuro-nii? Well, Tsuna, it's a parallel world. He picked the gift up and handed it to Ienari. He never knew what was inside, but it seemed the blonde was happier the rest of the day.


	12. Revelations and Plots

**Okay..**

**Hitsugaya-Hibari-Nico-Robin~ Yup. I felt like having a little change ^^ Hmm.. Sometimes I get a spark of inspiration and write it down as quick as I can.. The omake took me about 15 mins to write XD I just had a little plot bunny in mind.. **

**Thor94- Hmmm~ Maaybe your right! **

**I just noticed everyone hates Iemitsu.. Haha.. Yeah.. I'm late to notice... Okay, I'm not the best at writing fight scenes.. so it might sound a bit awkward at the bottom..**

( Just a little note, this is the "original" world... )

"Tsuna, tell us," Arcobaleno Reborn ordered. The brunet stared at the infant.

"He means the real reason you stopped," said Byakuran.

"W-Well... D-do I really h-have to?" The brunet stammered.

"If you want to be a test subject for Verde," He didn't know what the infant meant, but he had no choice, from the looks of it.

"Um...

_**Flashback**_

After being discharged, while his father was home, he and his father went for a walk. The little boy was confused, and felt something was going to happen. He remembered two years when his father said to keep the "orange flames" a secret. One day he was being chased by a chihuahua and he sparked a flame. He personally didn't even want to tell, because who would believe it? 'Oh, guess what! I created orange flames!' Yeah, like anyone would believe it. The brunet glanced at his father, who was scowling.

"Dad... what's wrong?" the boy asked.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just you." the brunet stared wide-eyed. Did he do something bad? Is he in trouble for anything?

"W-what do you mean?"

"You keep your mouth shut, brat." the boy flinched.

"W-what did I do? I won't do it again!"

"Oh, you did many things. You took Ienari's rightful place. You ruined everything. Ienari is suppose to have it, but you, you can't." the brunet had no idea what his father meant.

"You don't deserve to be here. If you still want to stay, keep your mouth shut. _Forever_."

The boy nodded. He was scared. He didn't know what to do. He obeyed, and eventually, he just lost the will. Never again, did his father call him Tsuna, or his nickname. If he did, it was only a slip, he would say. Ienari had been worried, and kept apologizing, thinking it was his fault. But he didn't know, and he won't. He was the older one, and he'll protect him. Isn't that what older siblings do?

**_End Flashback_**

"Byakuran."

"I know, Reborn."

"E-eh?"

"Nothing, Tsunayoshi-kun."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Parallel-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Iemitsu received a letter from Reborn, he was interested in the progress. But no, it was about his son, his elder son, Tsunayoshi. He possessed leader qualifications, as said by Reborn. He had a boss tone, and spoke when necessary. That had angered Iemitsu greatly. He tried to shut the boy's mouth and it failed. The boy is talking again. That's not right. He must have forgotten... Right?

He scowled at the memory. He was getting ready to walk back home, until he saw him. Alone. It's the perfect chance.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"A-ah.. dad.. I was going for a walk."

"Tenth's onii-san! What a coincidence! Shall I escort you to your house?" Gokudera asked.

"A-aah.. it's fine, Gokudera-kun! You don't ha-"

"No! I insist!" Gokudera had grabbed Tsuna's hand, and took him back home.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Ienari exclaimed.

.

.

.

Gokurdera had to suddenly leave, due to a phone call. He says it was his sister, Bianchi, calling him for an errand. Reborn, Ienari, and Tsuna had been silent for five minutes, until Ienari bought up the situation.

"What's going to happen?"

"Keep your eyes sharp."

"B-b-"

"Then we fight back," Reborn seemed to know what was on Ienari's mind.

"And you'll be training more," Ienari froze, when Reborn added that.

"Why are you so happy for?" Ienari asked.

"Sorry... It just... reminds me of something."

"Eh?"

It was suddenly silent. Ienari felt awkward for saying that. He turned to the box, that was given to him few days before his dad came home.

"Tsuna... Do you know who Chrome Dokuro is?"

"E-eh? Ah... um.. I d-don't!"

"Okay..."

"Nari! Tuna! Let's have some fun!" Iemitsu barged the door open, with a wide grin. The three kept their eyes sharp, because they knew something was up. Ienari nodded, and the two boys followed their father downstairs, followed by Reborn spying on them, to be sure nothing happens.

"What do you think about being the next boss, Ienari?" Iemitsu asked.

It was sudden. The sky had darkened, and Ienari stayed silent. Why is he asking him so suddenly, when he'll probably wait years before even becoming the boss? He noticed Tsuna gesturing for him to answer, and Iemitsu gave a look... that looked like "answer immediately or else..."

"A-A-I think i-i-it'll be a g-good... experience.. yeah, experience!" Iemitsu's expression softened.

"As expected of my son!" Iemitsu ruffled Ienari's hair.

"I'm giving the rings now, because there have been theft attempts, now that they learned you are the successor," Iemitsu stated.

Tsuna's intuition flared red flags. Something was going to happen at this moment. All of a sudden, a car was speeding up. No ordinary car, since things like this don't happen often. Ienari was frozen on the spot, as he was full of fear. During all this, the brunet noticed Iemitsu smirking, and he whispered something, which he couldn't figure.

Tsuna pulled Ienari's wrist, dragging the blonde away from the street. Iemitsu scowled, and walked off. Ienari snapped into reality, seeing the brunet's worried expression softening, and change to an unreadable expression.

"W-what's wrong?"

"He just tried.." Ienari didn't need him to finish. He realized his fear of the past made him not notice that it was an attempt, not any accident. Reborn appeared, his fedora hiding his expression.

"G-guys.. what's with the dark expressions?" Ienari asked.

"Baka-Ienari, it's time you take your training pace up. Follow us," Ienari nodded obediently, and followed Reborn and Tsuna. He didn't want to be left behind. Reborn is a hitman, and he doesn't know much about Tsuna. However, he does know he knows more about Dying Will Flames than he does. Ienari wanted to take a pace up. They reached a cliff, and Reborn finally stopped.

"Baka-Ienari, you're going to practice your flames here."

"Eh? How?"

"Fighting with dame-Tsuna, of course."

Tsuna remembered he did the same exact training with Basil during the Ring Conflict... It's just a coincidence, right? He smiled at Ienari's sudden reaction to fighting with him. Tsuna never really thought they had to fight, either. Either way, he swallowed his pills. Reborn shot Ienari, making him enter Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Ienari made the first move. He ran over to Tsuna, to throw a punch, which the brunet dodged. Ienari kept hitting, and Tsuna kept dodging, until he let his guard down, and got punched. Ienari tried throwing more punches, and his power increased as he went. Tsuna winced whenever Ienari hit him. He punched the blonde, as he felt Reborn's aura saying to punch, and he couldn't say no to that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tsuna, how did you learn to use your flames?" Ienari asked, a few days after the "training" at the cliff.

"Um..., Well..."

"Tsuna! Can you come down?" Iemitsu asked, and that turned the two teens alert.


	13. Rushed End

**OK, so this is the end, thanks for all who stuck with me :). I actually decided to end it here, as I have nothing else to add. ( aaand maybe because I have another story in mind.. Just a plot bunny there, and it drained my inspiration X.X haha. ) So this is straight to the point, I guess I might have rushed it.. ^_^; Aaand it's a shorty.. I'm sorryyyyyy I really didn't know what to do... For some reason I imagine that I'm trying to escape from pitchforks and torches... weird... Hmm.. I guess my imagination is coming back... YAY! I think..**

"Tsuna! Can you come down?" Iemitsu asked.

Ienari was suddenly alert. Iemistu is going to do something, isn't he? He looked at the brunet, who reassured he'll be fine. Ienari wasn't stupid, nor was he smart, but he knew that obviously something was up.

"Ani...ki" Tsuna turned around, surprise.

"A-Ah.. what I mean is.., I feel like you're the older brother... and.."

"Getting soft, aren't you, baka-Ienari?"

"S-S-Shut up!"

Tsuna walked down the stairs, only to meet Iemitsu, who was scowling. He gestured for him to follow, which he did, anyway. Not far behind, Ienari and Reborn were spying, which he easily figured from his intuition.

Iemitsu stopped at a cliff, the cliff Ienari trained at not so long ago. It surprised him, since he chose this place, out of all places. Iemitsu was about to-

"Dad! What are you doing?!" Ienari shouted.

"Getting rid of competition. It's your positio-"

"If you're going to kill him for a stupid thing, then what's the point of me being the boss?"

"Hmm, I thought you hated him. This is a surprise. No matter."

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked, and Iemitsu was shocked that he held those orange eyes, but kept neutral expression.

"Just fall of a cliff," he muttered, and stomped one foot on the ground, and took a few steps away.

"Look out!" Ienari exclaimed, and the edge of the cliff collapsed, causing the brunet to fall as well.

.

.

.

"No..."

.

.

.

He was there, in the air, and landed on the ground, safe and sound. Iemitsu was surprised that he knew how to control the flames. What shocked him more, was that Ienari stood in front of the brunet, holding the same orange eyes. "You're going to deal with me, too," he said, full of determination. Iemitsu sighed in defeat.

"I can't injure the Tenth Generation boss, as orders of the Ninth." He knew he would deal with the blonde's guardians, who were all strong, when together.

"Hmm.. Coward." Reborn mumbled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iemitsu was made to stay in Italy, and not communicate with his family for a year. That's what Ienari decided, as a boss. "You're growing soft when you lost all that training," was Reborn's way of 'Do it better next time!'

"Reborn!" Ienari whined.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed, waving his hand in the air.

"Ienari!"

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!"

"Good morning, Ienari-kun."

"Good morning TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA! LET'S TAKE A MORNING JOG TO THE EXTREME!"

"Shut up turf-top! Don't force Tenth!"

"Ahahaha! It's just another game!"

"Shut up baseball-freak!"

Tsuna watched them all. It was very nostalgic, but he didn't have to feel that way anymore. He's going home. His home. Where he truly belongs.

"I-I'm going ahead.." Ienari grabbed his wrist.

"You're already going... aren't you?" he whispered. He figured Ienari would have figured it out, due to his intuition. He nodded slowly. Ienari let go of his wrist, and Tsuna ran off, stopping at the entrance of Namimori Middle School. Closing his eyes, he felt a breeze one more time.

.

.

.

"Welcome back, dame-Tsuna!"

"How was your trip, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Hieeee! Byakuran! Reborn! What happened?" He was really back. He was glad, but he still doesn't want to be in the mafia. He feels he may change his mind later, after all, he realized that in the parallel world.

"None of your business." Tsuna sighed. Of course they wouldn't say anything. He looked at the clock, and only three hours went by, like Byakuran said. Well, now he's back to the days of tor-training.

"Shut up, dame-Tsuna, and run ten laps!"

"Hieeeee! No! I don't want to!" Tsuna whined.

"Too late!" Reborn smirked, and shot him.

"REBORN! RUN TEN LAPS WITH MY DYING WILL!"

.

.

.

"Where.. is this?" he whispered. He was at Namimori Middle school, but.. why?

"Aniki?" Ienari asked.

"Nari...kun?"

"You're... back.. I-I'll explain everything a-after school!"

"Okay."

After all that explaining after school, Ienari looked at his brother, wondering about his reaction. Will he disagree to it? He saw the brunet nod in approval, and sighed in relief. At least he accepts it, and now knows what will happen.

"Reborn-san... r-right?"

"Hmm?"

"Take care of him, because he needs another brother!" Tsuna exclaimed, teasingly. Ienari turned red and then started chasing the brunet, trying to catch him.


End file.
